What Happened?
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Spoilers for The Beginning Of The End and Season 1 as a whole. Simmons can't believe it happened. She wants things to be better, but it might not happen. Things need to start looking up for her as she deals with what happened. She looks at the bed and hopes that one day he would awaken. But even if that happens, who's to say that he would even be the same? FitzSimmons story.


What Happened?

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I in no way claim ownership of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. because if I did, that would be illegal and wrong. Author's Note: So, I had this idea. Don't hate me because of it.**_

Simmons was sitting next to Fitz. It had been two weeks since the incident and he still wasn't back. Jemma wondered how long it would take. The team stopped by occasionally, but they let the two of them have their space. Jemma knew that it wasn't healthy to stay cooped up in one room looking after him, but she couldn't let anything happen and have her not be there. She looked at his face, it looked so peaceful, and you couldn't tell that he tried to sacrifice himself for her. Then Fitz's eyes started to open.

"J-Je-Jemma?" He asked weakly.

"Fitz!"

"What happened?"

"You're alive!" Simmons started crying.

"What's that for? I've been knocked out before." Simmons looked at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, so did you finish the blueprints?" Fitz asked.

"What blueprints?" Jemma was getting worried.

"For the seven dwarves."

"Fitz. That was about a year ago." Jemma said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Fitz, what's the last thing you remember?"

"We were working in a lab, I tripped and got knocked out."

"We were working of the dwarves, right?"

"Yes."

"Fitz. You lost your memory of the last year."

"How?"

"Oxygen deprivation."

"How did that happen?"

"We were at the bottom of the ocean."

"We? Why didn't you lose oxygen?"

"Fitz. Things have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"We've left the lab. We've gotten a new family. We lost the old one."

"Simmons, can you explain better?"

"It'll take a little while. Do you mind if I get the others?"

"Others?"

"Our team. They'll want to know that you are alive and awake."

"Okay?" Fitz said unsure. Jemma left the room.

"Hey, Simmons, you're out! Getting something to eat?" Skye asked.

"He's awake." She said sadly.

"Great! Wait, that didn't sound too good."

"Don't go in there alone." Simmons said.

"What?"

"Just follow me, you'll all want to see this together." Simmons took Skye to find the others. They all got together and went to see Fitz.

"Hey, Fitz." Simmons said as she came back in the room.

"Oh, are these the doctors?" Fitz asked.

"Cute." Skye said.

"Why is that?" Fitz asked.

"Huh?" Skye asked.

"This is why I wanted all of you here. Fitz has no memories from the past year. Skye, he has no idea you exist. Triplett, same with you. Coulson and May, he knows about you by reputation alone." Simmons explained.

"What?" Coulson asked.

"May? Like, Melinda May? The Cavalry?"

"Yes, Fitz." May told him.

"Why are you all here?"

"Fitz. This is our team." Simmons said.

"Oh, so we passed our field examinations."

"No."

"Then, how?"

"Executive orders. Fury himself recommended us for the team."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, who are the other two?"

"I'm Antoine Triplett. We're friends." He said.

"Really? I'm not known for making friends."

"Trust me. We're close."

"And you are?"

"I'm Skye."

"First or last name?"

"One name. You'll get used to it."

"Oh." Fitz said.

"We're really glad you're back." Skye said.

"Okay." He said, still confused.

"I think it would be beneficial for us all if I talked to him alone." Simmons said. Coulson nodded and everyone followed him.

"So, we've been working with them all for how long?" Fitz asked.

"About eight months." Simmons told him.

"Hmm. They seem nice." He said.

"They are."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Fitz asked.

"How about this? I'm going to check to make sure that you are the same person. I'll give you some situations that happened, and we'll see if you would respond the way that you did."

"Are you sure about that?" Fitz asked.

"I just want to see."

"Fine."

"Okay. Let's see, what is there? I can't really think of much."

"Did I do nothing?"

"Oh, no you did. It's just that with what's happened recently, my memory isn't that great."

"Oh." Fitz said.

"I have one. I'm infected with an alien virus that will take out all electricity within a thirty foot radius. We're high up in the air over the middle of the ocean. We've tried to come up with an anti-serum, but everything seems to have failed. I jump off the plane and you find out the last one worked. What would you do?"

"I would probably hand the anti-serum to whichever of them was close and let them skydive to save you, because I'm not coordinated enough to get to you in time."

"Well, that's sort of what happened?"

"Oh, really?"

"You were going to jump, but War-um somebody else grabbed a parachute and saved me."

"War? Who's War?"

"Okay, there's something important that you need to know. S.H.I.E.L.D. as you know it is gone."

"What?"

"There was a HYDRA infestation and now Coulson is tasked with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up as a pure protection agency."

"Okay, but who's War?"

"Grant Ward. Triplett hasn't been with us for the eight months. He only joined us a few weeks ago. Ward was our specialist on our team. He turned out to be HYDRA."

"Ah."

"You were devastated."

"Why?"

"From what I could tell, you saw him as the older brother you never had."

"Really?"

"Yes. Fitz, he's the reason you're in that bed."

"What did he do?"

"Okay, second round. We're trapped in a pod with almost no chance of escape. We found a path, but opening it up will batter us. You have a broken arm. You created a oxygen cannon to push a burst of air into our lungs. How many would you make?"

"One. For you. I'd have no chance of making it. And I'd rather have you live without me than have both of us die because I was too scared."

"Fitz. You're still yourself. They said you wouldn't be the same. I'm glad that everything about you is good except your memory, but I can help fill in the gaps."

"So, what really happened?"

"I couldn't lose you. I grabbed you and swam to the surface. Nick Fury saved us."

"Oh."

"Fitz. Tell me. What am I to you?"

"Jemma. You are my best friend and so much more." Fitz told her.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Jemma smiled. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"So, did anything between us change?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"That far."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to take the next step?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, I want to go at your pace. When you feel comfortable enough, talk to me." Simmons said.

"Okay. I'll take a few days and see where I am at that time." Fitz told her.

"That's sounds good. Take it slow. We need to make sure everything is good."

"Thanks Jemma." Fitz said. Simmons sat down beside the bed.

"So, anybody else that you'd like to talk to?"

"Not right now. I'm going to sleep a little."

"Good night Fitz."

"Good night Simmons." Fitz fell back asleep. Simmons laid back in the chair and closed her eyes. At least his personality was intact. It would be difficult to get his memories back, but she knew that he was worth it.

_**So. That happened. Anyways, please tell me what you thought. I hoped that you liked it. Please review.**_


End file.
